Chlorine Grown Dicks/3: La amistad de la polla creciente
Bueno jajajaa Muchas gracias x el apoyo os kiero pp :) Capitulo 3: amistad de la polla creciente me levante sin saber nada de lo que habia pasado ayer, (tengo una fenfermedad mental llamada alzheimer sueñil que cuando duermes t levantas sin saber na) pero pronto me acorde: iba a empezar en el instituto Memetobi con mi prima y su s amigos. me puse una camseta verde que marcaba mis musculos de pinguino, un chaqueto verde masos curo, unlacito en el pelo muy kawiai, patalones vakeros y zapatillas deportiva. ñucia llebava una coleta larga xk debido a su genetica a vees se levantaba con el pelo negro corto y otras con el pelo blanco largo, y oi to caba blanco, un vestido de lolita punk gotica rock metal to lo emo eso d my chemical romance 100% bilinge emo. y unas platamorfas para parecer 101% bilingue emo. tenia miedo lo que pasa porque antes me hacian bulin... tenian envidia de mis pezones, ya que ganaron un concurso de belleza pezonil, incluso lo profesores se metian conmigo..................... empece a llorar de caminno a clases con lucha -makotots quieres que entremos de camino a comrar algo al hot topic???? yo acepte. en mi pais no se beian todos los dias jotopis, aunq al parecer en españa si (sí, mis cojones lololol). entramosy vimos a una chica conel pelo rosa crorto y los ojos tambien rosas bajoita se puso en medio denosotros. -ola nyer -ola lcia. tu eres makotot no?? ahora bas a nuestro instituto, luego no vemos. -e fue- -¿kien es esa? ¿de ke me conoce? -le hable de q ibas a venir, es una amia de la infancia, es maja, porque hace majia. eguimos a lo nuestro, compramos mienrda y fuimos a clase. al llegar a clase... -¡bueno dias, Makotots Tachibanana! -dijo la profesora. me emocione y casi lloro, es la primera vez que dicen mi nombre corerctamente- saludad al chico nuevo. sal a pa pirraza a oescribir tu nombr.e sali y escribi mi nombre en aleman y en español (que en los dos idiomas viene siendo las mismas palabras pero buenho= la profesora (llamada maricrucetas) me dijo que contara algo sobre mi via en alemania. yo.................. empece a llorar. no sabia q contar a parte de que me hacian bulin y que mis padres murieron delante mía, yq que soy un personaje garistu muy plano sin vida... sali corriendo al baño me kede ahi las 6 horas qu e quedababan de clase y pr fin vino alguine. era..................................................... Nyre. que haces en el baño de chicos nyre, como te pillan te matan dije -queria venir a ver que te pasaba -o no es nada... solo me acorde de mis padres muertos y de mi vida en alemania. me hacian bulyin... -tranquilo estoy aqiu para ayurte -dijo y me abrazo. se me levanto. la............. bese. este capitulo esta lleno de salseo jajajajajaja que pasara??Q!?!?! eguid leyendo!?!?! pronto hare el dibujo lolo no seais inpacientes Categoría:Capítulo Categoría:INSaNe PRoDuCTioNS